earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
The House of Sun and Light
=One= Life is so fraught with trial and tribulation; so many are caught up within its tempestuous throes that they often forget that Life is a gift. Every moment is one to be cherished; every breath one to be savored. Perhaps that is what the Sin'dorei intended, originally, after the destruction of the Sunwell. They became lost and frightened, like babes in the wood, the world around them having suddenly become a place of fear and anguish. Thralls were they to their own decadence, so enraptured by their own beauty and magic that they gave little thought to being bereft of either. Yet, now I watch them as they eke out a hazardous existence between addiction and withdrawal. Some choose not to fight either battle, like my Mother, for example. Her mind a ravaged wasteland formed by her own tormented withdrawals from the Power she once wielded. Father did his best to assuage her cravings with what little arcane energy he could glean from objects or creatures, but nothing was ever enough. The Thirst ate away at her from within until she became lost in delusions of bygone days, or the ravings of a mind incapable of conceiving life without Power. Were I to bespeak her now, she wouldn't even know me, her own daughter. After the living loss of Mother, my family fragmented. Father and my twin older brothers, Belusand and Arisand, were already soldiers, so they threw themselves into their duties with such diligence that I saw them rarely. My younger brother, Perinorien, tried to seek solace in the very Order that Mother had swore vows to centuries before; I could only hope his ending was different. My eldest sister remained with Mother in the family household, along with our old governess, Lady Varicynthia, determined to act as chatelaine until the House of Sunfaith could be restored. Yet, that was a dream of hers that would never come to pass. Kael'Thas, Prince of the House of Sunstrider, betrayed his people and broke the last remaining vestiges of loyalty in my Father. For centuries, our House had stood loyal to the Sunstriders, willing allies in whatever political machinations they engineered. My father fought for them, bled for them, debated with those who could not understand his faith in the Sunstriders. It was for that faith that our House was named. It was because of that faith that our House was destroyed. Kael'Thas' betrayal drove my Father to unbridled rage; he destroyed every record and every document of House Sunfaith's existence. He worked with some of Silvermoon City's seedier elements to get new documents made for the creation of our new House. With the news of Kael'Thas' betrayal, also came news of a happier kind. The naaru, M'uru, whom the Blood Knights of Silvermoon had held captive for so long, proved itself to be a martyr to our people. M'uru sacrificed itself so that the Blood Elves could find redemption; it was an act that so moved my Father that he created our new House out of memory to M'uru. We became known as the House of Lightfaith. Sin'Solaria Lightfaith has a rather nice ring to it. We left our ancestral home in Silvermoon City, for many who now bristled at Kael'Thas' betrayal found themselves unwelcome. Father moved us to Shattrath City, in the Outlands, hoping that the drastic change of scenery would do Mother some good. It, sadly, did not. However, I myself managed to find some manner of peace in the Song of A'dal. For days at a time, I would visit the heart of Shattrath daily, only to listen to A'dal's heart-warming music. I often wondered to myself if my Father and brothers had heard this same song from M'uru, back in the days when Blood Knights stole their power from the captive Naaru.